


Don't Insult Steve's Boyfrined

by megless



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't you dare mess with Sam, M/M, Protective Steve, Racial slurs, Racism, Steve will fucking fight you, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megless/pseuds/megless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He almost didn't notice the group of men glaring at them from the corner of the bar. Was too busy being entranced by the movements of Sam's hands.</p><p>But when they started making their way over to them, Steve tensed, something that Sam spotted, and turned around to look at their new company.</p><p>"Ya'll need to leave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Insult Steve's Boyfrined

**Author's Note:**

> There is a racial slur used in this fic, please be aware of that.

The bar was a hole in the wall type place. But it was the closest one to their hotel, so that's where Steve and Sam decided to go at the end of the day.

The lights were dim and Steve had to squint to read from the menu. Sam only laughed and ordered a drink for him. Steve smiled, watching as Sam threw his head back, the dark lighting lapping against his skin in just the right way.

There weren't many people, it was a Monday night after all. Steve felt himself relax more, and rested his chin in his hand as he listened to Sam's story. He had heard it before, but he always loved hearing Sam talk. His voice was always a comfort, an escape, something to hold onto when he lost all faith.

He almost didn't notice the group of men glaring at them from the corner of the bar. Was too busy being entranced by the movements of Sam's hands.

But when they started making their way over to them, Steve tensed, something that Sam spotted, and turned around to look at their new company.

"Ya'll need to leave." Growled what seemed to be the leader of this three man band. His accent was thick, gaze was dark and angry, frown lines decorating his face.

Never one to back down from a hostile encounter, Steve replied, "and why is that?"

The next words muttered was something Steve would never forget.

The man leaned forward, but instead of getting in Steve's face, he got into Sam's and spat, "because we don't allow no faggot niggers in here."

Steve punched him in the throat.

••••• **V** •••••

"I can't believe you did that." Sam told him as they watched Tony smooth things over with the police.

Steve looked at him in surprise, "what do you mean you can't believe it?"

"Steve, you crushed his windpipe."

"And he deserved it. How dare he-" Steve's tightened his fists, feeling like punching the nearest wall but knowing that with the police still here, it was out of the question.

"Hey now." Sam began softly, grabbing Steve's wrist and forcing open his hand so he could thread his fingers with Steve's. "Calm down. Some people still think that way, there's nothing you can do to change that."

Steve took a deep breath, tightening his grip on Sam's hand. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Watching you protect my honor was kinda adorable actually." Sam admitted with a chuckle. Steve grinned in response.

Tony finally made their way over to them as the police got back into their cars and drove away. "It's taken care of." He assured.

"I really owe you, Tony, thank you." Steve nodded, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"You don't owe me for this. What you do owe me for is having to hold back your best friend from coming out here with me." Tony huffed. "He's so goddamn stubborn."

Steve chuckled, "I think you like that kind of challenge."

"You bet your red, white, and blue ass I do." Tony said pointedly.

Steve rolled his eyes. "You get back home to him."

"Are you guys coming?" Tony asked.

"We still have that hotel room for another three nights, I wanna take advantage of it." Steve informed, and then realized how his sentence would sound to Tony's ears and began stuttering as he tried to take it back.

"What he means is, we're not gonna go back when we still technically have three days of vacation left." Sam explained smoothly.

Tony's face still twisted up in a smirk. "I'm sure that's what he meant. You two enjoy yourselves, see you when you come back." And with a sloppy salute, Tony left.

"Well, that was horrible." Steve blurted, making Sam laugh. "Could always been worse." He replied, nudging Steve with his elbow.

The two of them began the walk back to their hotel, Steve wrapping his arm around Sam's waist and tugging him close to his side.

"He was right though." Steve said once they approached the building. Sam glanced at him in confusion. "Hm?"

"I would like to take advantage of that bed." Steve purred suggestively.

Sam walked right into the door.


End file.
